Of Cloaks,Magic and Daggers'
by angevils1
Summary: Three Girls are transported back in time to find they are put there for a purpose. Is it to find Love, show true Bravery or potentially Discover something they thought never existed. Pairings; Arthur x OC, Merlin x OC, Gwaine x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my first time writing a piece for fanfiction, so please dont be too harsh on me :).**_

_**disclaimer: The BBC owns Part of the Story Line Within this story and All characters instead of Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Fey, Aswell as some later characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Evelyn POV**

Being in English class, on a Monday morning, can be deemed, as a dreary thing in its own right. But for goodness sake, a surprise test on a Monday morning in said English class, takes on a whole new meaning.

Well, that's what I was told by my best friends Alice-Rose Whether and Faye Johnson, who for the past hour sat and discussed it like the adults they were, instead of eating there lunch like they were actually meant to.

To be honest, if you can count Alice saying constantly, "Can someone tell me again why the heck we took that class in the first place; I mean come on why do we need to know about that guy anyway." As an adult conversation.

"Erm…guys…guys…GUYS!" said Evelyn.

"WHAT!" was the reply, made in complete synchronisation by Alice and Faye, who were starting to become argumentative and did not like to be interrupted.

"I suggest we leave the canteen now, because we cannot be late for our next class because I doubt Mr. Newman, will understand exactly why were late, considering we would basically be ridiculing his only friends class." This, being my only excuse to stop the torture from continuing and also because we were actually becoming increasingly late for class.

Anyhow, this did get them to move, but it also started the next conversation which in my opinion was slightly more interesting. "Hey Evie" said Alice "yeah Ali" I replied, "do you know this weekend" "yes" "We're still having that sleepover at your house aren't we" "yeah, are we?" asked Faye "yeah guys, we are" I replied.

Mentally, I also added on, 'yep, a sleepover which will consist of doing our English project on Arthurian times and the legends surrounding it and also watching two days worth of programmes on the TV show 'Merlin' to help with any ideas.'

Basically, Alice-rose, Faye and myself included, loved the programme, and our project on said Arthurian times, would probably not be done until the day before because as on many occasions we will be glued to the screen waiting for our favourite characters to show up.

The whole lesson of physics with Mr. Newman, who only gave us a harsh look when we walked in since we were only a couple on minutes late, was finally finished on time for once; and this meant that it was only a couple of hours until the sleepover and I would have to hurry home to get it prepared.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Unknown to Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Faye, a woman shrouded in a black cloak was watching from an alleyway.

"Yes, little girl, you run along home now, I'll be catching up with you soon. Because you and your precious friends are going to be the ones to put my plan in to action and are going to help me once and for all destroy Camelot and all who stand before me." Said the unknown woman, who broke off in to loud piercing cackles.

Suddenly a mist appeared and the person shrouded in a black cloak vanished in to thin air, leaving a eerie feeling to the alleyway and the laughter was beginning to diminish as the echo was fading.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, can i have your honest opinions please.

More chapters to come and please Review :)

-Angevils1- x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so, in honour of my first three followers and my first review, which i would love to say thank-you for and i very is the next chapter dedicated to you guys. **_

_**disclaimer: The BBC owns Part of the Story Line Within this story and All characters instead of Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Faye, Aswell as some later characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Evelyn POV**

I must say already, that getting ready for one of my sleepovers, is like a project itself. I mean I have practically two hours to move all the furniture, get the snacks ready, and when I mean snacks it's mainly made up of junk food. I also, have to prepare all the dvd sets of Merlin ready for the sleepover as well.

By this, I mean make sure that Alice in particular has not deliberately misplaced them. And by misplace them, I mean taking them out of my house and never returning them. To normal people, this will be classed as stealing. But unfortunately to Alice-Rose it means borrowing indefinatly.

After, one and a half hours of utter torture, I am now up to my final task of getting ready for the sleepover, which currently starts in half an hour.

Fortunately enough for me, I previously picked out my outfit of navy blue skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and black studded ankle boots. My only problem was my hair and makeup. I mean, I'm not the most breathtaking person but, at least I attempt to make an effort, unlike Faye and Alice-Rose who practically only have to look in the mirror and they are perfect.

I unfortunatly have brown hair, whose curls are extremely unruly and take far to long to tame, I also have blue eyes, which appear to change colour between light and dark blue, so sometimes it appears my make up matches my outfit and then my eye colour changes and it gets ruined. Funnily enough, today I just cant be bothered, so I just throw my hair in to a high ponytail, and go to the mirror to put on a light dusting of make-up.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and out of the corner of my eye I could just make out, a figure in a black cloak, standing off to the side. The lights went back to normal, and the figure had vanished.

A loud ringing noise, sounded and it took me a few minutes to realise that it was the doorbell. This was followed by my mother's voice "Evelyn dear, your friends are here." ,"Coming mom" and with that I disappeared out of the room, leaving the eearie feeling behind.

* * *

**Alice-Rose POV**

Getting ready, for Evie's parties, are always hilarious, I mean I know that she would be running around her house trying to make it in order and neat and tidy, so me and Faye would be appeased. At this moment in time I burst out laughing because by now Evie should know that when ever she brings order, I bring chaos. To be honest,in practically one hour of getting there the food would have been demolished and masses of rubbish, i.e the english essay, scattered everywhere. Personally, I am utterly creased at this fact because really Evie should know better.

As, I walk over to my mirror to finally check over my outfit, I think I see something standing behind me, a figure in a black cloak, I immediately turn around ready to show off my brilliant and also non-existant karate skills. But, no one is there. Prehaps it's my imagination? "hmmm, nah. I'm too brilliant to be going crazy.". I carried on to the mirror and looked upon my awesome outfit, brown skinny jeans and a brown and gold checkered shirt with a gold undershirt underneath. This was also followed with brown converse shoes. Her hair was then straightened in to poker straight golden locks and her brown eyes were surrounded by a layer of golden eye shadow mixed with dark brown eye liner. "perfect." And with that she left her room and began to walk to Evelyns house, with the strange feeling of being followed.

* * *

**Faye POV**

I was starting to become anxious, I didn't like feeling nervous but unfortunatly at this moment in time I was. Personally,I have found that when I'm apprehensive about something this, eventually turns in to fear and then im no good to anyone. At this particular time, my uneasiness was brought down to the feeeling of being watched. But, I decided to put this idea out of my head, check over my outfit, then leave for Evie's house. No doubt, Alice-Rose would already be stirring up trouble.

I glanced at the mirror, my emerald green skirt flowed around my knees followed by a brown fitting tank top, which highlighted my curves. I had then added a pair of brown pumps with a green lace patten running through the shoes. All together, I thought I looked alright. As I looked in the mirror, I watched my face, my emerald green eyes lighting up, my short red hair neatly placed aound my face; this also highlighted my freckles. My appearance to my friends would be known as a two way street. Evie said that I looked cute; but Alice, being Alice, suggested that I looked like a dork.

After, my quick once over, I left the house and began to walk to Evelyn's, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I eventually made my way to Evies house and met Alice at the bottom of the footpath, we walked up to the house together and it seemed that she was on edge as well. When we reached the house we rang the doorbell and Mrs. Taylor answered the door. We were greeted by a warm embrace, then uttered towards the room where Evie was currently residing in and obviously being Evie, she met us halfway.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

My mom ushered the three of us in to the room where we would be spending the night and I pleaded with her for privacy by giving her a look, I assumed that she got what I meant because she disappeared pretty sharpish, afted the look was issued.

Our night began, and we started watching 'merlin-series one' after muttering a few Hello's to one another. For some reason, the tension in the room was hightened and for no apparent reason was this clear, I mean my possible experience would not cause this much tension. Any how, we carried on watching the next few episodes of 'merlin- season two', and fell asleep about half way through episode five.

By the time, I woke up it was 12:00am and I switched on the side lamp next to my bed. As, I looked up at the mirror across my room, I noticed somethig staring back at me, something that was in a black cloak, something that was surrounded in an eearie mist; and the most alarming thing of all, this reflection was not of my self. The ghostly spirit, blinked once then said "Hello, Evelyn" in a very malicious voice. I must say that the thing I did next, would put a banshee to shame. I screamed the house down.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys, can i have your honest opinions please._**

**_More chapters to come and please Review :)_**

**_-Angevils1- x_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for reviewing guys! Keep it up please :)**_

_**disclaimer: The BBC owns Part of the Story Line Within this story and All characters instead of Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Faye, Aswell as some later characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Evelyn POV**

Due to my brilliant screaming, which I might add, would give me an 'A+', in English if we actually did Drama. I woke up Faye and eventually Alice; Who for the first five minutes, proceeded to tell me to get lost in a way which would be too rude to repeat.

By this time though, I think the ghostly spirit in the mirror was getting extremely adgitated, because she proceeded to tell me the following, "Evelyn Taylor, would you stop screaming little girl or, I will do one of two things. The first will be to take away your voice which will be extremely quick and painful. Or I could just simply, give you a taste of your own medicine and burst your eardrums. Unfortunately for you, I'm on the verge of doing both already, But you can also have the option to be quiet and we can avoid all of this nasty buissness. But, I would prefer if you didn't."

At this point I decided it would be best to be quiet, because I would get to keep my voice and ability to hear. Also, I would not have to worry about my mother running in and sending me to a phsychiatric hospital.

Another amazing thing that happened, is that Alice, had woken up and was now glaring at me. I really should have remembered that she is cranky when she wakes up. "Why the heck, was I woken up Eve?" and let me tell you now Alice only calls me Eve when she's extremely annoyed. "Also, why the heck where you screaming?At…. twelve o clock in the morning!". To be honest, the only thing I could do at this moment in time was to point at the mirror. And as Alice followed the direction of my finger, she grew even more annoyed. Faye was the one who asked first "Evie, what are you pointing at? There's Nothing there?"

At this accusation, I snapped my head around and sure enough there was nothing there except my own reflection. My only response at this point in time was to utter the words "But I'm sure there was something there a minute ago?" This technically should have brought on another round of Alice's furious remarks or alternatively one of Faye's kind words. But the reply did not come from either of them, It came for behind us. "Oh, Evelyn Dear and Sweet Alice and Faye, you should really start believeing in your instincts or your going to end up in a lot of trouble in the future." At this we all turned around and came face to face with the ghostly spirit in a sweeping black cloak. "Awh hell" screeched Alice.

* * *

**Alice-Rose POV**

"Evie, nice trick, time to stop it now." uttered faye, who I started to believe was in a complete meltdown. At this point the spirit turned to face Faye, who was currently hunched over in a corner and hugging a pillow to her chest, muttering that one phrase over and over again. To be honest, she sounded like a broken record which unfortunately could not be turned off. It seemed to me like ghost lady did not like what faye was muttering, because she was visibly becoming angrier and angrier. At this point she shrieked out, and said the words "Girl, if you do not stop calling me a trick, I will be forced to have you thrown out of the window and will possess whoever carves your tombstone to write 'here lies the girl, who uttered nice trick, turns out it really wasn't'." Faye, must have paled by ten shades, and was not considerably quiet. The spirit turned back to Evie, but by now my temper was boiling. "who the heck, do you think you are ghosty, I mean barging in like that and scaring the hell out of Evie and Faye like that, talk about impolite!", this was met by ghost girls blazing eyes, but unfortunately I was past caring and I was in the mood for a fight. "Little Girl, you have no idea who you talk to!", "oh yeah, well little miss Ghost Girl if you think that you frighten me with your attitude, your dead wrong! I mean what got your undead panties in a twist. Jeeze!", "How dare you be so insolent you have no idea who you talk to" muttered ghosty.

"Okay, then I think you better clue us in to who the heck you are then, because your attempts to frighten me are getting old and frankly if you don't tell me in the next ten seconds who you are; I'll be forced to bring out the hoover to get rid of your undead backside. okay!"

This was met by ghosty, giving me a look that technically should have killed me but I was passed caring. "Fine, you insolent little girl", with that she pulled down her hood, and sucked in a breath.

* * *

**Evelyn POV **

"Nice work Ali, you just had to comment on sucking her up in a hoover." I mumbled. " What, I didn't know who it was, and frankly she was a pain in my backside since she got here." "Okay, I think we better talk to her, before we all get tuned in to zombies or frogs or what ever it is she does", "Okay, Evie I'll just back you up.", "Ha, nice one Ali"; "I know I'm brilliant"."Would you two girls, just shut up!"

At this point we both turned round to face, who we believed to be, the one and only Morgause, but weren't too sure whether our imagination had gone daft. "Girl, if I was an illusion, I would not have wasted my time attempting to scare you friends and threaten them would have I?". At this moment in time I guessed she had a point. "Okay, what do you want then Morgause, if that really is who you are.", said Alice "Girl, of course I am Morgause and the reason that I am here is because you are going to help me destroy Camelot and all who stand in my way" At this point, I became speechless and Alice was rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off. "Girl, do I amuse you?" This just made Alice delve even further into hysterics.

At this point I think Morgause became bored of attempting to talk to Alice and turned to me. "Oh poor Evelyn, rendered speechless when she learns of my plan, ha what did you expect I came here for, to give you advice on how to tame your hair.". By this point I had, started mumbling that she was completely crazy and that I would never destroy camelot. "Evelyn, you will do what I have said, fate has brought us together and trust me on this one the only way you will get out of this is through your death.", "I'll never help you, you…witch. I mean I hated you in the show, but now your on a whole new level of hate." "little girl.." Morgause started but never got to finish because faye had started muttering "I banish you, I banish you" over and over again and with that she started to fade. Alice at this point, returned to the room, and personally that was strange because I had not seen her leave, in her had she carried a hoover. "Okay, ghosty Morgause you have five second to leave the building before I suck you in to this lovely contraption then dump it in to the river. One…Two…Thr.." But at that moment in time, Morgause had vanished in to thin air, leaving only the echo of her voice saying "I will return!".

After, staring at each other in turn, we all decided it would be best to talk about it the next morning, on the way to school. This would serve two purposes, the first would be that we would all have a chance to think the events over and get our head around them and the second purpose would be that, we could get our well deserved sleep which we would need to get through tommorows english class. With that thought me and Alice, helped faye get back in to bed and we each returned to our own, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell in to a dreamless sleep but still couldn't shift the thought of Morgause returning to either kidnap or kill me. I think it was safe to say that I would be sleeping with one eye open from now on.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys, can i have your honest opinions please._**

**_More chapters to come and please Review :)_**

**_-Angevils1- x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reviewing guys! Keep it up please and sorry for the long wait:)**_

_**disclaimer: The BBC owns Part of the Story Line Within this story and All characters instead of Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Faye, Aswell as some later characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Faye POV**

I suddenly woke up, last nights events had taken a toll on me, but were they real? I wasn't sure. I got up from the bed which was now covered in sweat from my anxiousness, and my dream which consisted of me failing my english exam, yeah like that was going to happen. I was extremely unnerved and on edge, so I decided to go out for a wander in Evie's garden to clear my head.

I slipped on Evie's slippers, and made my way downstairs and approached the backdoor. It was times like these when I appreciated the silence, so I could focus on all that was bothering me. In truth, I should have just gone back to sleep and focused on what I was going to say to the girls in the morning about our ghostly apparition of Morgause. But, I couldn't do that just yet I needed to clear the air and make myself feel a little bit more normal.

Just as I reached the back door, the room lit up ever so slightly, but when I turned around, there was nothing there. Probably my imagination playing a trick on me. So, I continued outside, the air was crisp and the rising sunlight made everything look orange and pink and this made Evie's garden, a place of tranquility and serenity. I decided it would be best to head for the pond, as the trickling water would have a calming effect on me.

As I reached the edge of the pond, a calming feeling came over me, this was my sanctuary, my own little paradise where nothing could hurt me. As, I gazed down in the crystal clear water, a ball of light seemed to form above me, I immediately looked up and there it was, a yellow ball of light moving away from me. 'So, why not add to the weird events of the night and follow it?' I thought to myself. So off I went on a wild goose chase following this weird but beautiful ball of yellow light. It, finally led me to a clearing in the forest surrounding Evie's house. But, then something happened, something weird but beautiful.

The light transormed in to a huge circle and someone stepped through.

* * *

**Evelyn POV **

I woke up to my alarm blaring out a high pitched squeal which basically meant get up now or else. As,I gazed around the room, I saw Alice, gently tucked up in bed but Faye was gone. This made the panic swell up inside of me until I realised she likes to go out in my garden. So the fear ebbed away gradually, until I came to the realisation that what happened last night was probably a dream or indeed my imagination. Personally, I would have preffered the latter, but either one was fine.

So with this realisation, I walked down the stairs and started breakfast, and just as the toast was finished cooking, I heard two things. The first was a huge bang, that came from upstairs and the second was a popping like sound which came from outside. But, neither unnerved me and I carried on making the breakfast quietly.

* * *

**Alice-Rose POV **

"Oh flipping toadstools" I shouted as I fell out of bed and I know it sounds ridiculous, but I had made myself a resolution that I was not going to swear. Rubbing my side I got up and started to walk towards the door when all of a sudden the was a popping like sound. "errr, why can nothing be quiet around here", and with that I ploded down the stairs in a bad mood and sat next to evie while eating the gorgeous breakfast she had cooked. "Evie, this is good". "Mmm" was Evie's intelligent reply. 'awh yes' I thought Evie's half asleep and with this I went in to the kitchen grabbed a handful of flour and through it at Evie, this was followed by a growl and me and Evie launched ourselves in to a full blown flour war, which by the way I clearly won but Evie says differently.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys, can i have your honest opinions please._**

**_More chapters to come and please Review :)_**

**_-Angevils1- x_**


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Hello guys,

Look I'm sorry that I haven't been on for a while I've just started my A-Levels.

The real reason I have wrote this authors note is to ask the quick question;

Does anyone actually want me to continue writing this story?

Because it seems to be going no where.

So, reviews will be helpful to make the decision.

Thank you, and please help me by Reviewing.

**-angevils1-**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait! But here is the next chapter!**_

_**disclaimer: The BBC owns Part of the Story Line Within this story and All characters instead of Evelyn, Alice-Rose and Fey, Aswell as some later characters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! x**_

* * *

**Faye POV**

The first thing that came to my head, when the light drifted away was, RUN! The only problem was, instead of being sensible, I decided to stay. Generally, I put this down to the voice in my head, this is because from a young age, I always got into random and vaguely strange incidents, which to a normal person, would tell you that you were going insane, but for me; this was normal. Whenever, I got into these alleged incidents, I just had a knack of brushing it off and no harm would come to me, personally I owed a lot to the little voice in my head, who from the age of five, was named Frank. I think between Frank and my curiosity getting the better of me did I decide to approach the light, where an outline was walking towards me.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

After the game of ultimate flour war, which lasted a good hour and a half, I decided it was time to start on the essay, to be honest, it didn't take that long, tops thirty minutes. By this time though, I was getting worried about Faye, I mean she has been gone for hours. I decided it might be time, to discuss my worries with Alice.

"Ali!", I shouted. As, she was all the way upstairs, probably covering her face with twelve inches of makeup. "What Evie! I'm Busy.". "downstairs, now! I need a word about Faye.". this was proceeded by a dramatic banging all the way down the stairs, and Alice appeared around the doorway. "what!", she exclaimed. "I'm getting worried about, Faye, I mean she has been gone for hours.", "Evie, shut up, I'm sure she's fine, she's a big girl and she has 'frank', anyway." Alice, then proceeded to walk around the kitchen, towards the workbench. "Alice, it's not the point, what if something has happened and she's in trouble, like serious trouble.", At that point Alice turned back around holding a piece of paper, which Evelyn could have sworn was not there five minutes ago.

* * *

**Faye POV**

The light ebbed away, leaving a darkness fall around the secluded garden. Suddenly, a old, yet surprisingly graceful woman appeared, as if from nowhere. "Child, you possess a gift! you have to follow me for your own benefit.". With, that she grabbed a hold of my wrist and started to drag me along. I immediately dug my feet into the floor. "Wait, who are you? where did you come from? and what do you want with me?". Which that, the women let out a sigh, "I knew it would come to this, people from your generation always ask questions, Well child, My name is Kyna, I have come from an entity which is above your own, and I am a druid, from a place which you know.". "Wait! you're a druid! Right. Okay, lady, I'm going nowhere with you so if you'll just wait here, I'll be back with some very nice people, who will give you some help.". "CHILD!, you do not understand if you do not come with me your future here in the known world will seek to exist, this includes the lives of your friends, and the whole human race.". "_go on you know you want to_" exclaimed Frank. "_Might as well find out what the old dear wants."_. "Okay, Kyna, I'll come with you, but any questions, I have you will answer." "Fine child, but we need to go now! It is imperative". With that, she took my wrist and the bright light flashed again. But, this time my skin felt a tingling sensation, my head felt like it was swimming in a lake of dreams and then the darkness took me.

* * *

**Evelyn POV**

"Alice, what have you found?", "see dafty, it says here, 'feel dizzy, gone home, may not be in school, Enjoy yourself!' Sounds like her to me.". I let out the sigh that seemed to be trapped within me due to the anxiety building, " Fine Alice, Let's just go to school and we'll probably see her there." "yes, Evie! that's the spirit." With that she took off running up the stairs, I eventually followed her and together we both ran to school, just making it in time for lessons.

At lunch, we had noticed that for the first time ever Faye wasn't in school, this in comparison didn't add up.

As she NEVER misses school! Suddenly, the cafeteria, descended in to complete silence, My head darted up, Alice however was too busy listening to her music to notice. With that, I flicked her on the head to gain her attention. "WHAT!" I just gestured around the cafeteria, at the lifeless, frozen bodies. "okay, this is weird." "Yeah, it is.", "I wonder what's happened to them.".

At that moment, a light flashed in the cafeteria, and standing in front of us was a woman, "Evelyn, Alice Rose you need to come with us. Your Friend Needs your help!" Without, another word the light flashed again, and my skin felt a tingling sensation, my head felt like it was swimming in a lake of dreams and then the darkness took me.

The next thing I heard, was Alice.

"What the Hell is going ON!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, can I have your honest opinions please.**

**More chapters to come and please Review :)**

**-Angevils1- x**


End file.
